


I Love Small and Cute Things

by Cloudstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CloudWink, Daniel loves cute stuff, FLUFF AND CUTE, I keep smiling while writing, M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Ong Sungwoo, NielWoon, Oneshot, PeachCloud, PeachCloudWink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstar/pseuds/Cloudstar
Summary: All the people around him is tiny and cute so he always smile happily when looking at them. Yeah right big puppy.





	I Love Small and Cute Things

It was almost 7 pm, Sungwoon just finished his shower and now it's Danyel's turn to use the bathroom. Danyel threw his dirty clothes all over the place and then,

"Nyel-ah.... put your dirty smelly clothes inside the bucket...." Sungwoon probably already said this for another 999999999x to Danyel.

"Bucket? (Looking around searching for the bucket) Ah bucket hahaha mianhae hyung i didnt see it," and another 99999999x same answer to his shorty hyung.

"I really dont understand why the hell you cannot see the bucket. It's _always_  right besides the wash basin hufft..." he sighs heavily seeing the unchanged sloppy behaviour of his big dongsaeng. He's freakin tall, but freakin sloppy.

Danyel rubbed his unsleepy eyes while chuckling, "Hehehe hyung is so cute," out of nowhere.

"Shut up and take a shower you smelly puppy," the navy blue shirt with short grey pants Sungwoon left the giggling Danyel and went to the kitchen for having some snacks.

__________

Danyel finished his shower, getting out from the bathroom with his wet brown hair. He looked on the mirror and rubbed his head roughly. He briefly wiped his body with the towel so its not dry enough, then put on his maroon short pants with a white shirt, and about to join his smol hyung who is leaning on the couch in the living room, eating some chips while watching random commercial breaks.

He took some cokes from the fridge and then sat right on Sungwoon's left side. When Sungwoon's about to eat the chips, Danyel rush his mouth to eat the chips from Sungwoon's hand.

"Ya! You can just eat it by yourself why eating the one im gonna eat..." Sungwoon knows how _baby_ Danyel could be so he was sulking but 'whatever, its Danyel we're talking about here' mode.

Danyel chuckled, "Hahaha hyuung~ its more delicious when i eat it from you," making a hearteu eye to Sungwoon.

"Huft, did i spoiled you guys too much that almost all of you are so clingy like this to me? Not only you, but Jihoonie and Jinyoungie too, Linlin too, even Ongseu that crazy human is also like this. What's wrong with you guys," the always-rambling-but-cute-hyung mode now started.

"Hmmm maybe because you are so cute, and so cute, and cutie, and cutest, ahak ahak ahak," Danyel chuckled again while leaning his huge head on the short hyung's shoulder and took Sungwoon's hand-full-of-chips to his mouth.

"Heol. When will i get to eat my chips.." he now doesnt even bothered to be called cute anymore since it's like a routine pill every each second he talked to his dongsaengs. 

Danyel took some chips and put it in front of Sungwoon's mouth, "Aaaaak," asking the hyung who was startled by his ridiculous action. But Sungwoon opened his mouth anyway.

"Awww uri cutie hyung eat so well~" teased Danyel and rubbed softly to his hyung's chubby cheeks with his back palms.

Sungwoon stared fiercely at Danyel pretending to be upset and Danyel stared back samoyed-ly then they giggled together realizing their childish act.

_________________

They now already ate several packs of chips and gummy bears while watching random drama and being super talkative criticizing every scene they watched. Then suddenly some foot steps were heard. The door then opened and there's Jihoon and Jisung coming in. It was 11 pm already.

"Sungwoonie hyuuungg~ Nielie hyuuung~" Jihoon called his hyungs like he hasnt seen them for a very long long long time. Sungwoon and Danyel turned their head to the voice, eyes following a pinky hoodie boy leaped through next to the right side of Sungwoon and lean on the shoulder. While Jisung closed the door and could barely open his eyes, walking like zombie and shut himself in his bedroom.

Jihoon sighed and stared blankly to the TV, wrapped his arms on Sungwoon's. Sungwoon look at his pinkeu cheeks dongsaeng who looks tired.

"How's your day uri cutie jeojang dongsaeng?" 

"It was.. okay. Fine," Jihoon answered with his eyes shut, enjoying the comfort from his hyung who's stroking his head softly.

"Really? You look tired tho, arent you gonna take a shower to refresh yourself?" asked Sungwoonie.

"Eo, i will. Let me just be like this like for 360 seconds," 

"Heol, how many hours will that be?" Danyel raised his head looking at his shorty dongsaeng.

"It's easier to convert it to minutes, you big puppy," said Sungwoon.

"Ah, minutes hahahha," he giggled and now squeezing both Sungwoon and Jihoon in his long limbs, adoring how cute those tiny creature are. All the people around him is tiny and cute so he always smile happily when looking at them. Yeah right big puppy.

"Aaaaa Danyeeell-aaah,"

"Nyel hyuuungg aaaa,"

Both Sungwoon and Jihoon complaining for being stuck and squeezed in Danyel's arms.

"Ya! I cant breath! Dont you realized yet you are part of the giants population??!" Sungwoon yelled hopelessly and try not to struggle much cause struggling more means he and Jihoon will be smashed into pieces. Jihoon who's already exhausted from his schedule could only give up on what his huge hyung doing on him.

Danyel loosen his hug and now patting each head and pinching on those two's cheeks while giggling.

"Aigoo but you are the smol giant hyung, smol but cute giant, ahak ahak ahk, i love smol and cute things,"

"Mwoyaaa hyuuung we're not thiinggs we are humaaan," said Jihoon while pouting.

"Neee we are human not things Nielie-yaa," joined Sungwoon.

Danyel giggled and his famous bunny teeth showed. Sungwoon and Jihoon finally coudlnt help to not adore this puppy and they pinched on Danyel's cheeks.

The three of them then laughed together. Sungwoon with Jihoon smacked-down Danyel and acting like they're punching him furiously. Danyel let them throw those tiny punches at him.

"YEDEURRAAAAH STAP GOOFING AROUND AND GO SLEEP WE HAVE EARLY AND PACKED SCHEDULE TOMORROW!" Jisung shouted from inside of his bedroom, actually he was bothered by the noise of the laughing boys so he just randomly shout.

The three babies (okay two babies and one gigantic baby) stopped laughing and then stared at each other, hushing for not making a sound but then giggling. Jihoon then hugged his Sungwoonie hyung, relieving his tiredness, and Sungwoon rubbed Jihoon's back, babying his dongsaeng. 

"Go go take a shower and then sleep, you are the most fully scheduled member here, you have to get enough rest," Jihoon nodded and stand up, walking to the bathroom.

"I'm also the most fully scheduled member here, Gureumi hyuung~" Danyel whined to get his baby hyung attention to babying him too.

"Hahaha neee neee~ we have another busy member here (pat pat Nyel's head), but you ate all my chips and now the living room is so dirty so clean it up then go to bed," Sungwoonie laughed then stood up and now leaving Danyel alone in the living room.

Aigoo.. cleaning. But it's okay since he's fully charged by his loving and adorable smol and cute things ^^

 

 

 

__________♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡___________

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic due to some Nielwoon craving but i really love CloudWink as well so i made the PeachCloudWink fic instead ^ ^^ I hope you guys could enjoy the fic as much as I wrote it! If you saw whis fic in another site, it is mine too haha but i just wanna share it here again to fill the NielWoon archive :" Comments are super appreciated and drop me some ideas or cute peachcloudwink moment on my CC: Cloudstar_ heheh <3


End file.
